Contest Entry Fireworks Night
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Just a simple OC story make up as a favor and for a contest


Contest story- Fireworks Night

I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it  
Bare with me I know my grammar isn't the best ever

It was a warm cool day outside, oddly cause it was so early in the year, normally one would of expected the weather to be much cooler then it was. It was perfectly lovely, the sky nice, not to hot and not to cold, and the wind was just perfect so that it didn't make you think it was colder then it really was. Under these contentions the people of Konoha were preparing for the annual New Year's Firework celebration, the streets would be abuzz with fanfare, and celebration, thing would be going crazy literally that night, but it was not that night yet.

Inside one of the homes, was a tall man, just over 6 feet tall, he had the most amazing ruby red eyes anyone had ever seen, though in his family odd eye color was normal. He looked around, his old, now nearly 40 year old eyes scanned the area around him quietly looking back and forth. While he was now getting up in age, this man was still much in perfect condition. He looked like a man who was a decade younger then he actually was, his spiky silver hair looking the same now as when he first came to Konoha 20 years prior.

He finally saw what he was looking for at and started to walk slowly towards his target not making a single sound. His feet not giving a chance for his target to even hear his approach, he would get up and strike fast. He smiled as he moved creeping like the extremely well trained shinobi he was. He grinned a bit more as he moved in a rush of energy. His arms were suddenly trusted forward around a woman, as he hugged her. This woman a good bit shorter then himself, also had interesting eyes, they were a purplish color actually. She was just a bit younger then him, but showed it just as well.

"Sengie, you know I heard you, but still good try," the woman commented with a warm smile, her purple eyes looking into his own red ones. She loved this man more then anything else, and to see those red orbs, and the bright smile. Well there was just no comparison for what feelings it caused within her.

"Oh well, maybe next time Leiko, dear," Sengero said with a smile as he looked at her with a bit of a grin on his face, "Well I have to tell you that I got some really good seats for the fireworks tonight," He said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Really now," Leiko replied with a smile as she took the tickets and looked at them. She had been working on some stuff related at the hospital over the last couple of days and well, she knew the lay out of the festival. She looked back at her ex-shinobi, writer husband and smiled as she nodded, "good, the kids will love it."

Sengero smiled, as he thought about his kids, they had plenty, that being well over a half of dozen. He thought about Junior, Ayeka, and Yoshi, the oldest, now all 18 or older, each would want to spend the magical night with their dates, so it would just be them, and well the assembly of kids who still lived at the house.

As he thought, he was the one suddenly on the end of his own surprise attack ,by a pink blur, "Hi Daddy," a young teenage girl called out as she looked at her father batting her eyes at him and then smiling.

"Hi Tori, so you are excited about the festival as well," Sengero asked with a small grin on his face as he looked at his little princess.

Sengero looked at his little girl and noticed a certain look in her eyes. It was a look she had well from time to time, mostly when she wanted something, and had to ask for it. It was the look that made her so amazingly adorable, it wasn't funny.

"Yes, Princess what is it?" Sengero asked knowing she wanted to ask something before she even got out the question.

Tori, smiled looking up with previously said look at Sengero. She tapped her toes on the ground quietly, "Well Daddy, I was wondering I could go with um do a small part in the festival tonight, it is small but really important, they said so themselves," Tori said with a priceless smile. This was a great chance to show off in front of the whole town, couldn't pass something like that up.  
Sengero looked at his little girl, she was now 13 years old, and well, she was a little charmer, she had decided to not be a shinobi or a medic like the rest of her family. Wanting to do something totally different. Like her parents she had odd colored eyes, pink actually, and they could show off adorability like nothing else. The white haired girl was so hard to say no to sometimes, "Well fine, but I want you to update where you are, and I want you home as soon as the festival end," Sengero demanded, wanting to at least set up a bit of ground rules.

It was later that night and the festival was begging, Sengero and Leiko were sitting out in the spots Leiko had managed to scout out long before the actually event, enjoying the celebration with their own children. They would have a wonderful night of fun, as would their child even Minoru who was unable to see would enjoy his little 5 year old self.

At the same time, Tori was reading her own lines for her introduction of the grand master, it was nothing fancy, it was just a opening like that read, "Welcome, Mr. Uzumaki," with as cute and adorable of voice as possible, but still, it was a show, and she would get to show off all her charm. She stood there in her new princess dress, one that she had gotten for her last birthday, but had refused to wear till this moment. It was a pink of course sprinkled a good bit as well. She wore matching shoes with it as well and had her hair done up all fancy like, by her mother.

As she stood there, she noticed someone walking nearby with a group of his friends. She smiled knowing just who the messy brown haired boy was, it was none other then Izzie Tatami. She bounce her first step and walked up to him and smiled, "Hey Iz, you ready to see me in action," she said with a grin as she boosted a bit as well.

Izzie, the boy of her attention was of average height and build for his age, being the same age as Tori. He had normal brown eyes and hair, with the uniform of a chunnin on. He was a heck of a shinobi, from a proud line, both his parents, Izuma, and Yuki were well accomplished shinobi, and in fact, their fathers had a bit of a rivalry going back a long ways. They had something else in common, they both had a lot of siblings.

Izzie turned with a bit of a smile as he noticed the pink eyed wonder, and smiled a bit as he looked at her, "really I thought the biggest performer was the Hokage," Izzie shrugged not understand what she meant and or knowing that she was in the performance.

Tori blinked, how could he, how could Izzie not know, and then she wondered why he hadn't asked her out to this, "Come, on I will show you all about, you know you want to see everything I get to do, I know it is better then being around your boring old teammates." Tori replied looking at him, wanting his attention at that moment.

Izzie looked at her and sighed as he then nodded, "sure, I guess so, bye guys will see you later," he said waving off his teammates, and walking over to Izzie, as he walked he wasn't paying attention, and tripped on a ground line falling flat on his face.

Tori looked at Izzie and held in a laugh for a second, before giggling a bit as she went over and helped him to his feet. "Well now, I see someone needs some to work on his foot work," Tori commented with a small grin on her face.

Izzie looked up at her and sighed, as he shook his head, "Yeah, well I have you know I am pretty good on my feet," he replied looking her in the eyes as if he was challenging her.

"really now, you are, huh, I am the best and you know it," Tori replied having and idea, "lets test it," she countered, as she took the hand of a perplexed Izzie, and lead him over to an area where music was playing, "lets see how good you are on your feet."

Izzie looked at her and blinked, of course dancing was going on at the celebration, and he knew she could dance, but he was not one to back down from a challenge, "sure your on."

Tori smiled inwardly as he plan worked, Izzie took her hands as they dance, she liked being near Izzie, he was fun, and made her feel special. He was in some ways like her daddy, but in most very different, much more head strong, and more willing to push things. She really like that about him ,it was fun to keep him on his toes.

Izzie and Tori both were good on their feet as it were dancing around a small area, they managed to draw a number of eyes to them, which of course, Tori didn't mind one bit. She then smiled at Izzie, "your ok, but I still am the best," She said leaving him suddenly, as she remembered she had to go do her introduction performance. Izzie left wondering where the pink eyed wonder had gone to.

Tori stood on stage, with a the most adorable look on her face, she had been practicing for this for a while now. In the crowd ,her family especially her parents were smiling, "we sure do have wonderful kids," Sengero commented to his wife as he looked at his little princess.

Tori walked up again using a walk she had tried out in her room alone, to maximize her adorability, as she walked to the microphone, "Well hey everyone, hoping your having fun," she said not ever able to just say something simple and wanting more attention, "Well everyone out there welcome the Hokage, Mr. Uzumaki," she said with a sweet innocent tone, before she moved out of the way.

Tori moved off stage as Naruto began to give his address to everyone in Konoha about the meaning of a new year and new hope. Tori looked over and found Izzie near where he was, and smiled, "Well now let me guess you got lost," she said with a smile walking up to him.

"No, I just wasn't sure where to go," Izzie sighed softly, "you know Tori sometimes you really can get on my nerves."

"Well, you know me, I am who I am," she said with a smile stealing a line from her dad giving Izzie a smile.

As the first fireworks went up, Izzie looked at Tori and decided to do something rash for once, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Tori's own, kissing her somewhat quickly. As he pulled back he smiled, it was the first kiss he had ever given someone and it was right. Tori actually blushed a tiny bit, Izzie Tatami had actually gotten up the nerve and kissed her, and she didn't mind at all. 


End file.
